the_legend_of_spyrofandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Spyro 3D
The Legend of Spyro: 3D is a cancelled animated 3D Spyro film, intended to be the first of a franchise based on ''The Legend of Spyro'' series. Plot A special dragon egg was hidden in a woodland full of dragonflies by Ignitus to save it from evil forces that were hunting it. Brought up alongside Sparx, Spyro is led to believe that he himself is a dragonfly who just happens to be slightly bigger and purpler than the other dragonflies. Until one day when the village is attacked and Spyro is found. Instinctively using his unknown powers, Spyro realizes just how different he is. Confused and upset, he learns that he is not in fact a dragonfly, but a dragon who carries the role of being part of a great prophecy that will bring peace to all the land. Spyro, along with his trusty sidekick Sparx, pursue this epic adventure and attempt the impossible; the demise of the deadly Dark Master. However, between them stands Cynder, a very powerful black dragon powered by the red crystal around her neck, which enslaves her to the Dark Master. Production Music There was a possible leak of The Legend of Spyro 3D soundtrack on YouTube. The song shows a combination of the New age tone from the latest games releases and Electronica music. Due to the movie being canceled, it's still unknown if it was going to be used for the film's credits. It may have probably been fake, due to the film being canceled, or was possibly made by a user, who thought of making the soundtrack sound official would make Spyro fans believe it's real, as part of a cruel misleading. As well as this, the leaker remained anonymous, hinting the video was to annoy fans, and some users have pointed out they have heard the music before, possibly making this a rare or unused soundtrack. On 8/5/2010, the same user posted a comment announcing that he had a demo CD of the soundtrack containing 5''' unreleased songs composed for ''The Legend Of Spyro 3D'' movie, and as such uploaded another track called "Prelude To a Dream". In the video description he said that he would upload a picture of the Demo CD later that day, as well as tracklisting for the Demo CD. He also acknowledged that the song previously leaked was part of a larger song titled 'Out Of This World'. The leaker also updated and posted the song Cynder's Theme on 8/15/2010. '1. ''Out Of This World (Credits theme) 2. ''Prelude To a Dream ''3. ''Cynder's Theme ''4. ''Heaven's Tide ''5. ''Sunny Shores'' As of May 2011, people have saved the songs using programs like DownloadHelper and uploaded them on YouTube, and people are now free to listen to them. It is unknown if they will be removed. If the videos of these songs get removed, it will make it more rare and difficult for users to search and find. In April 2012, GoldfishFilms, the original leaker of the tracks, confirmed that Cynder's Theme was created by Two Steps From Hell, a group famous for their "trailer music." However other tracks including Out Of This World, Sunny Shores, Prelude To a Dream, and Heaven's Tide were all created as demos and were simply for animators to work with when developing certain scenes and locations, as well as when designing characters. Out Of This World's full runtime is somewhere between 5–6 minutes. This extra footage is reminiscent of electronica heard in previous Spyro games developed by Insomniac. This would have definitely been used for the credits due to it not fitting in with other leaked demos or footage and pictures released of the abandoned film. The Demo CD case clearly marked that it was for "production purposes only" and should never have been shown to the public, possibly because the songs were unfinished. The original CD MD5 information comments are extensive, and will be released shortly. Cancellation The movie was originally supposed to be released in the United States and Canada on Christmas 2009, but it got delayed and pushed back to the date of April 10, 2010. However, over the weekend of April 10–11, the movie did not come out and that was proven to be false. It had been confirmed by one of the movie writers, Daniel Altiere himself, that the movie had been officially cancelled due to decisions made by Activision to go in a different direction.Spyro Movie No More That direction in which Activision decided to take was later on revealed on February 2011, to be in the form of Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, which is the second reboot of the Spyro series. It is still unknown if there will ever be a new distributor or a new director to get the rights to circle and re-work the project for the film. No official trailers or updated information on the movie were ever revealed, and the only merchandise was a fake poster available from online stores such as eBay. As well as this, no stands or posters were displayed in theaters, and commercials never aired. Trivia *The finalized voice actors for Sparx and Cynder were never confirmed during the film's production. *The IMDB Website had a release date for a Turkish dubbed version to be premiered in Turkey which was supposed to be released on February 18, 2010. Since that never came through, that was definitely also proven to be false. References Category:Articles in need of proper categorization Category:Media Category:The Legend of Spyro